gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B
MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B (aka Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B, Tieren), is a mass produced upgrade of the MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type in season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics At nearly twice the mass of the Gundam Virtue, the variant of the Human Reform League mainstay mobile suit is comparable in design to a bipedal tank, markedly less advanced and less maneuverable than the mass-production types of the other major powers. Though the unit's heavy armor and firepower are relics from an older generation of combat vehicles, the preservation of these throwback features translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, the reasoning behind its continued deployment. The Tieren's cockpit is screen-less and relatively cramped. The piloting display is head-mounted. Although designed and built after the original High Mobility Type the Type B shares more physical features in common with the Ground Type, possessing the same build and shields and lacking the High Mobility pack. Instead the enhanced mobility is derived from the enlarged legs which contain thrusters powerful enough to allow the Tieren to hover. With this ability the Tieren High Mobility Type B can accelerate over land to speeds much greater than what any previous HRL mobile suit could acheive with the exception of the more advanced MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi Another notable difference is the switchover from the smoothbore cannon of previous models to the smoothbore gun. It does not have the same rate of fire as the cannon however the longer barrel could point to greater range and accuracy. And it has the ability to mount a carbon blade allowing for a quick switch between ranged and melee combat. Variants *MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type *MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type *MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type *MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu *MSJ-06II-ET Tieren Space Commander Type *MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type *MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long-Range Cannon Type *MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi *MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo History A squad of Tieren High Mobility Type B were led by Sergei Smirnov who piloted a Commander Type in the Taklamakan Desert. They managed to capture the Gundam Kyrios however that had less to do with the combat abilities of the Tieren and more to do with the presence of super soldier Soma Peries and the effects her quantum brainwaves had on Alleluia. After the appearance of the Throne Gundams the Tierens were quickly annihilated by Throne Zwei and its GN Fangs. The Commander Type survived but was heavily damaged. The Tieren High Mobility Type B managed to remain in service by the year 2312. Although it was not a front line combat unit it was still utilized for other purposes such as guarding the Federation prison where Allelujah Haptism was being kept. Although they're weapons were not affected by humidity caused by the tidal wave generated by the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 crashing into the ocean, they were clearly outmatched by Celestial Being's new Seravee and 00 Gundams. Pics Gallery Notes References External Links http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/00/msj-06ii-cbt.htm